It's You
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1shot - yaoi / 'tahan yun.. tahan. Jangan membuat JaeJoong marah karna kau tak bisa mengendalikan keinginanmu. pikir Yunho / Hanya dirimu yang ku inginkan.. Tak ada yang lain / Dan tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir. Hanya dirimu.. Hanya kau, Kim JaeJoong untuk Jung Yunho


Enno KimLee Presents

"**It's You"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : TOPGD, HyunMin

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluff, gaje

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.._

* * *

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup melalui celah kecil di jendela, menembus tirai tipis yang menutupinya. Memberikan kehangatan di pagi yang bisa dibilang cukup dingin, karna kini sedang musim semi.

Seorang namja mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia berusaha menutup matanya kembali namun ia batalkan saat merasa seseorang sedang memeluknya, mendekapnya erat.

Dari aromanya saja, sang namja yang sudah mulai sadar itu mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang sedang memeluknya dan dengan leluasa memasuki kamarnya. Hemm atau kamar mereka lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu.. Mereka?

Sesama namja?

Berpelukan dengan erat dalam satu tempat tidur?

Ooh.. tak usah heran. Kini zaman sudah bebas..

Di Seoul, hubungan sesama namja sudah bisa diterima oleh masyarakat umum seiring berjalannya waktu.

* * *

Kim JaeJoong..

Namja yang sedang dipeluk itu memberikan seulas senyuman indah tatkala tau jika orang yang ditunggunya telah pulang.

Jung Yunho...

Namja yang memeluk Kim JaeJoong dengan erat untuk melepaskan kerinduannya selama menjalani tugas dari Universitas tempatnya mengajar.

Kim JaeJoong.. Namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang berumur 21 tahun.

Seorang namja yang memiliki mata bulat yang begitu indah. Mempunyai senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh dalam pesonanya. Namja semester 5 yang pintar karna selama 2 semester berturut-turut mendapatkan beasiswa dari Universitasnya.

Sifat yang ceria membuat ia disukai dengan segala kelebihannya. Banyak yang berusaha mendapatkannya, _yeoja_ maupun _namja_, _hoobae_, maupun _sunbae_nya.

Tapi sayang.. Kim JaeJoong telah memantapkan hati pada namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

Jung Yunho.. Namja tampan, berkharisma serta tegas yang berumur 25 tahun.

Namja yang memiliki mata kecil tapi setajam elang. Kharisma dan ketegasannya membuat ia di puja banyak wanita dan beberapa namja walau tak sebanyak JaeJoongNya.

JaeJoongNya?

Yaa.. Yunho dan JaeJoong telah bertunangan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu setelah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Dan memutuskan tinggal satu atap di apartement Yunho sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Tepatnya seminggu sebelum Yunho dikirim ke luar kota untuk mengikuti seminar. Yunho menghadiri seminar itu untuk lebih meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan bagi mahasiswa yang ingin mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri.

* * *

Perlahan.. JaeJoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang berukuran king size itu. Memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya perlahan.

Menatap Yunho dengan lembut dan menampakan senyuman tulus serta membelai lembut pipi kanan Yunho.

"kenapa tak mengabariku jika kau akan pulang pagi ini Yunho-ah?"

"Tak apa Jae.. aku hanya tak ingin kau repot-repot bangun pagi untuk menjemputku"

"Selalu saja seperti itu.. masih belum bisa merubah rupanya" gumam JaeJoong seraya bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae karna tak mengabarimu, JaeJoongie" ucap Yunho ikut bangun dan langsung memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan JaeJoong yang terekspos karna kerah bajunya yang lebar.

Melingkarkan tangan kiri di bahunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang JaeJoong yang ramping. Menghirup aroma vanila yang selama 2 bulan ini di rindukannya.

Meninggalkan JaeJoong di apartementnya bukanlah sesuatu yang asing untuk Yunho

Sebelum ini ia pernah meninggalkan JaeJoong disana selama 1 minggu untuk menjaga apartementnya saat Yunho harus ke Gwangju, kampung halamannya karna sang umma masuk rumah sakit -waktu JaeJoong baru menjalin hubungan 1 tahun dengan Yunho-

Dan karna JaeJoong sedang masa ujian, maka ia tak bisa ikut untuk menjaga umma dari kekasihnya itu, alhasil Yunho menyuruh ia tinggal dan agar berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Walau sebenarnya bisa saja JaeJoong mengikuti ujian susulan. Tapi Yunho tak mengizinkannya.

Sebagai kekasih, ia tak ingin JaeJoong menelantarkan kuliahnya, apalagi kelas JaeJoong waktu itu dibawah pengawasan Yunho -pembimbing akademik-

Tahun lalu Yunho meninggalkannya 3 hari untuk acara darmawisata yang dilakukan secara rutin oleh Universitas tempatnya mengajar. Entah berapa hari tahun ini.. yang pasti, kini ia bisa mengajak JaeJoong bersamanya.

* * *

Sambil menunggu JaeJoong selesai mandi, Yunho segera membereskan pakaian kotornya dan memasukkannya ke keranjang di sudut kamarnya, di sebelah lemari 3 pintu miliknya dan JaeJoong.

_ceklek.._

pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan tampaklah tubuh JaeJoong yang hanya di balut handuk dari pinggang hingga lututnya.

_glup.._

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan tersendat, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggoroknya.

"Segeralah mandi Yun.. apa kau mau makan dulu baru mandi hmm?" ucap JaeJoong yang sedang mengambil pakaiannya di dalam lemari dan berjongkok, membuat kedua pahanya yang putih nan mulus sedikit terekspos.

_glup.._

Yunho menelan salivanya -lagi-

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia punya, ia lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi

'tahan yun.. tahan. Jangan membuat JaeJoong marah karna kau tak bisa mengendalikan keinginanmu untuk menyentuhnya' ucap Yunho saat menatap dirinya di cermin wastafel di dalam kamar mandi.

Segera.. setelah JaeJoong berpakaian, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuka kulkas.

'hemm.. masak apa yah hari ini? kira-kira Yunho ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? ahh dia pasti akan memakan apa saja masakanku nanti' JaeJoong bermonolog

Setelah berkutat dengan pikiran dan ternyata di kulkas hanya ada telur, wortel, bawang, sawi putih, dan kol, maka JaeJoong memutuskan untuk membuat kimbab saja dan tak lupa memanaskan air untuk membuat susu coklat kesukaan Yunho

_greb.._

Sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang ramping JaeJoong disaat ia sedang menggulung telur dadarnya

_hening.._ tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

Sampai saat dimana JaeJoong merasa kesulitan menggapai wortel yang ia letakkan agak jauh karna itu bahan terakhir yang akan di taruh diatas semangkuk nasi putih

"Yunho-ah.. jangan memelukku seperti ini terus.. aku tak bisa bebas bergerak" keluh JaeJoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho dan mencubit kecil pinggang sang tunangan.

"iish.. Appo.. huh, pelit sekali kau Joongie.. tak tau kah jika aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini" Yunho meringis dan membalas ucapan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong mengelus lembut pinggang Yunho dan mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya

"aku tau.. tapi sekarang aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Jadi tunda dulu acara memelukku nee" balas JaeJoong lalu menarik tangan Yunho ke ruang makan dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Benarkah kita akan melanjutkannya Jae? ahh kalo begitu, cepat kau selesaikan memasaknya agar kita bisa makan segera" Yunho berdiri dan mendorong pelan bahu JaeJoong.

Ahh tampaknya Yunho sang namja berkharisma dan tegas sudah pergi entah kemana. Sekarang yang ada hanyalah Yunho yang manja dan penurut bersama JaeJoong.

* * *

_Brukk..!_

Punggung JaeJoong terhempas di sofa empuk di ruang tengah apartement Yunho. Seempuknya sofa tapi jika terhempas karna dorongan keras, pasti tetap akan terasa sakit bukan?

"Uhh..." JaeJoong meringis pelan

"hemm mianhae Jae, aku terlalu merindukan bibirmu ini" ucap Yunho mengelus lembut bibir JaeJoong disela kegiatannya melumat dan menghisap bibir yang jadi candunya itu

"Yunnie~ umh.." ucap JaeJoong manja disertai sebuah desahan kecil

"nee.. Joongie" balas Yunho ketika melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir JaeJoong dan mengelap saliva yang sedikit mengalir keluar akibat ciuman panas mereka

"apakah kau hari ini langsung datang ke kampus Yun?" tanya JaeJoong yang kini telah duduk bersandar di dada bidang Yunho dan menautkan jemari Yunho yang mengusap pipi kanannya

"tidak.. lusa aku baru mulai mengajar. Seharusnya aku baru pulang nanti malam, tapi karna aku begitu merindukanmu dan hanya tersisa acara penutupan dengan makan malam, aku memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu. Toh disana masih ada TOP dan JungMin yang mewakili organisasi kemahasiswaan beserta 2 Dosen pembimbing lainnya"

"Tsk~ jangan karna kau ketua panitia pemberi beasiswa dan pertukaran pelajar, maka seenaknya pulang lebih dulu. Jika aku yg melakukan hal seperti itu, pasti kau memarahiku dan menghukumku. Sangat tidak adil dengan calon 'istri' mu eoh?" sahut JaeJoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya

Cup..

Yunho mengecup bibirnya -lagi-

"iissh.. namja pervert.. seenaknya mengecup bibir orang" ucap JaeJoong seraya berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Yunho tersenyum.. Ia tau jika saat ini JaeJoong sedang manyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karna moment di sofa td.

Yaa.. slalu seperti itu. JaeJoong nya masih merona setiap kali mereka making out. Padahal hanya sebatas passionate kiss, french kiss dan sesekali melakukan foreplay.

Yunho sudah berkomitmen.. ia tak akan melakukan hubungan sex sebelum menikah dan sampai sekarang masih bisa ia pertahankan. Walau terkadang JaeJoongnya tanpa sengaja membuat Yunho ingin segera "memakannya"

* * *

Sepasang namja berjalan beriringan di sebuah supermarket

Namja bermata kecil sedang mendorong trolly belanjaan mengikuti namja tampan sekaligus cantik yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya sambil memilih bahan-bahan yang ingin di simpan di dalam kulkas nya untuk persediaan

Ingatkan jika tadi pagi dikulkas mereka bahan masakan habis setelah membuat kimbab?

Yuph,, sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang membeli persediaan bahan makanan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

..2 jam kemudian..

"ahh lelahnya.." ucap Yunho yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah apartementnya

Yunho meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa panjang dan memijat pelipisnya perlahan

"minumlah dulu.." suruh JaeJoong menyodorkan minuman isotonik pada Yunho dan langsung di teguk habis olehnya

"tadikan aku sudah melarangmu ikut Yun.. kenapa tak kau hiraukan ucapanku sih? sekarang lihat, kau kelelahan. Sini.." omel JaeJoong sambil mendudukan diri dan meletakkan kepala Yunho di pahanya dan memijat lembut pelipis, kening dan bahu Yunho

"kau tau Jae.. aku beruntung memilikimu" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan memutar kepalanya menghadap perut JaeJoong dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya

"aniya~ akulah yang beruntung dimiliki olehmu" balas JaeJoong sambil mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Yunho

"hmm..." tak ada yang di ucapkan Yunho slain gumamam halus

"tidurlah.. aku akan membangunkanmu saat sore. Aku ada kelas sore nanti"

Hening..

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho, yang terdengar hanya tarikan nafas teratur, yang mmenandakan bahwa Yunho telah terlelap

* * *

"eungh..."

Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari mulut namja yang tertidur di sofa beralaskan bantal empuknya

Perlahan ia membuka matanya..

Terang.. ternyata lampu telah dinyalahan

Yunho berjalan ke dapur saat dirasakan tenggorokannya kering

"Jae... "

"JaeJoongie..." panggil Yunho saat melihat masakan tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

Hening...

Tak ada balasan.

Yunho segera memanaskan makanan dan membersihkan diri setelah melihat catatan kecil di kulkas

_"Yunnie~ Joongie ada kelas sore ini.._

_tadinya Joongie ingin membangunkan Yunnie agar pindah ke kamar_

_tapi setelah melihat Yunnie yang tidur pulas, Joongie jadi tak tega._

_Makanlah setelah kau bangun, panaskan jika sudah agak dingin._

_Joongie akan pulang sekitar jam 9 nanti"_

Yunho melirik Jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah.. pukul 19:30 kst..

Ia sedang menonton tv setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Tsk~ masakan JaeJoongnya memang selau membuatnya lapar.

Setelah dirasa bosan menonton, ia kembali melirik jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 2o:15 kst, berarti 45 menit lagi JaeJoong pulang. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika ia sabar menunggu JaeJoongnya. Maka dengan cepat ia menelfon JaeJoong

**..20 menit kemudian..**

Mobil Yunho tiba di parkiran universitas, ia kembali menelfon JaeJoong dan memberitahunya jika ia sudah datang dan menunggu di dalam mobil saja. Ia malas keluar karna akan mendengar histeria yeoja-yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya

Padahal sudah bukan rahasia umum jika Yunho dan JaeJoong menjalin hubungan, walau mereka hanya tau sebatas sepasang kekasih. Mereka blumada yang tau Jika yunho dan jaeJoong sudah bertunangan.

**..10 menit kemudian..**

Tok.. Tok..

Jendela mobil Yunho diketok oleh pria yang biasa di panggil GD walau nama aslinya Kwon Jiyong

"hyung~ kenapa kau ada disini? mana Seunghyunnie -atau sering di panggil TOP-?" tanya GD penasaran

"hemm itu.. yang lain masih di JeJu untuk acara penutupan seminar. Aku pulang lebih dulu"

"ahh begitu rupanya.. ahh andai aku bisa ikut kesana hyung. Kenapa kau tak memilih ku saja sih hyung? malah memilih JungMin yang kelewat tinggi itu"

"hey.. kalo aku mengajakmu, aku rasa TOP akan tak berkonsentrasi karna kau akan mengganggu kegiatannya"

GD mendengus..

Ia tak akan melakukan hal "gila" jika menyangkut nama baik TOP dan kampusnya.

''Tsk~ Yunho hyung berlebihan. bilang saja jika ia akn iri malihat kami berdua, sedangkan ia sendiri, huhh' umpat GD berjalan menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum bak anak kecil menemakan ibunya karna terpisah seharian.

Tapi senyum itu perlahan memudar ketika melihat JaeJoongnya sedang tertawa bersama seorang wanita yang sangat dikenal Yunho dan beberapa teman pria.

Jessica.. wanita yang mencoba menarik perhatian JaeJoong walau ia tau jika Yunho adalah kekasihnya -tunangan lebih tepatnya-

Hanya sedikit pihak yang mengetahui jika Yunho dan JaeJoong telah bertunangan. TOP sahabat JaeJoong sejak SMA dan HyunJoong saudara sepupu JaeJoong. Dan beberapa pihak dari universitas yang di undang Yunho untuk menghadiri acara pertunangannya

Sicca panggilan akrab Jessica malah sering dengan sengaja memeluk lengan JaeJoong ketika Yunho berada di dekat mereka.

Hey Sicca.. asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali membawamu pergi jauh dari JaeJoongnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan karna JaeJoong tak suka bila Yunho kasar terhadap wanita.

JaeJoong bukan tak pernah melarang Sicca berdekatan dengannya, hanya saja ia terlalu lelah hari ini untuk memberi pengertian secara halus. Hari ini JaeJoong merasa lelah karna tugas yang diberikan Dosennya sore tadi.

Dengan tak menghiraukan protes mahasiswa lainnya, sang Dosen memberikan tugas untuk menterjemahkan novel berbahasa Korea ke bahasa Jerman. Hahh.. maka itu ia harus berkutat dengan kamus di perpustakaan selama 3 jam

Bukan JaeJoong tak suka perpustakaan, hanya saja ia lebih suka membawa bukunya di atas tempat tidur sambil mendengarkan mp3 playernya dari pada belajar di meja. JaeJoong adalah tipe pria yang tak suka belajar dengan terlalu serius.

* * *

Tap..

Tap..

Ceklek..

Pintu apartement dibuka oleh Yunho.

Melepaskan alas kaki sebelum memasuki apartementnya dalam diam dan sedikit menghentakan kakinya, merajuk..

Tsk~ Yunho menekuk wajahnya dan mem'pout'kan bibir berbentuk hati miliknya dan segera masuk ke kamar tidurnya

"Yunnie~ masih marah heum? aku kan sudah menjelaskannya tadi" ujar JaeJoong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yunho. Perlahan ia memeluk dan sedikit bermanja setelah beberapa waktu Yunho mendiamkannya dan mengacuhkannya

"hemm..." hanya gumaman yang diberikan Yunho sebagai balasannya dan sekilas melirik JaeJoong

"Minumlah dulu.. nanti keburu dingin Yun" ucap JaeJoong seraya menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat yang tadi dibuatnya

"nanti saja.. aku masih harus memeriksa laporan hasil seminar ini" jawab Yunho

tak..

JaeJoong meletakkan kembali gelas itu dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya hingga ia terduduk di pangkuan sang penarik (?)

Yunho memeluknya erat..

Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan JaeJoong

JaeJoong menoleh dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya kebelakang leher Yunho

"Jangan mengacuhkan ku Yunnie~" ucap JaeJoong sambil menyatukan kening mereka

"hmm.. dan jangan membuatku cemburu lagi JaeJoongie" balas Yunho sambil mengetuk (?) kening JaeJoong dengan tangan kanannya

"Aigooo~ tadikan aku sudah menjelaskan kejadiannya Yun. Sicca hanya bercerita tentang sepupunya yang mengerjainya habis-habisan saat ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan aku tak tau jika ia dengan tiba-tiba menciumku, dan itu hanya di pipi Yun, bukan dibibir, uhm~"

JaeJoong melenguh saat lehernya dikecup dan dijilat oleh Yunho..

Posisi ia yang berada dipangkuan Yunho, membuatnya lebih tinggi dan membuat leher putih nan mulus itu berada tepat di depan mata Yunho. Jadi dengan senang hati Yunho menikmati pemandangan (?) indah tersebut

"Yunnie~ ahh~ nappeun namja eoh" ucap JaeJoong menikmati perlakuan Yunho

"hemm.. aku merindukanmu Jae.. maukah kau melanjutkannya?" jawab Yunho tersenyum setelah memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher JaeJoong

"aku lelah Yun.. hari ini tugas nya membuatku ingin berendam dalam bathup dengan aroma terapi serta music instumental" jawab JaeJoong sambil menangkupkan (?) kedua tangan nya pada pipi Yunho dan mengelusnya lembut

"hemm.. baiklah.." Yunho menurunkan JaeJoong dari pangkuannya dan membereskan makalah serta kertas-kertas yang ada diatas kasur dan meletakkannya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya

"Sini Jae..." Yunho mengulurkan tangan sambil menepuk ruang kosong di kasurnya, menyuruh JaeJoong merebahkan -menelungkupkan- tubuhnya yang lelah

"Yunnie~ aku sedang lelah Yun. Besok-besok saja nee" ucap JaeJoong saat Yunho beranjak mendekatinya dengan tersenyum -menyeringai (?)-

"aku hanya ingin memijatmu Joongie.. kau lelah bukan" jawab Yunho dengan tangan yang sudah mengelus pinggang JaeJoong dengan gerakan seduktif

"ahh Yun~ kenapa disitu? ahh~ disini Yun" sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir manis JaeJoong dan segera memindahkan tangan Yunho ke bahunya

"ahh kenapa bagian ini sensitif sekali Jae" balas Yunho dengan sekali lagi mengelus pinggang JaeJoong

"Yunnie~ ahh kenapa kau nakal sekali sih" ucap JaeJoong seraya dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium Yunho dengan sedikit kasar

Yunho menyeringai..

Ia tau betul jika pinggang adalah bagian tersensitiv JaeJoongnya dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yunho membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih kasar dan lebih dalam.

Yunho membiarkan JaeJoong berada diatasnya dan membiarkan JaeJoong memulainya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

_Hanya dirimu yang ku inginkan.._

_Tak ada yang lain_

_Dan tetaplah bersamaku hingga akhir_

_Hanya dirimu.. Hanya kau, Kim JaeJoong_

**..The End..**

**Gimme your Review...?**


End file.
